The dedicated cores of the Advanced Technology Research Facility (ATRF) in Frederick, MD, provide support to the Center for Cancer Research (CCR) Investigators in Protein Characterization and Mass Spectrometry, Protein Expression and Purification, Electron Microscopy, and Light Microscopy. Cores are staffed by Leidos and housed at the Advanced Technology Research Facility (ATRF) in Frederick, MD. Projects and core support are subsidized by the CCR Office of Science and Technology Resources (OSTR).